ussmirandafandomcom-20200214-history
2154
January *16: The Earth Starfleet starship ''Enterprise'' reaches Azati Prime in the Delphic Expanse, construction site of a Xindi superweapon intended to destroy Earth. *19: Captain Jonathan Archer is captured by the Xindi. The Enterprise is detected and attacked by several Xindi-Reptilian ships. The attack is called off at the last minute, and Archer is released by the Xindi-Aquatics after he convinces them and the Xindi-Primates (through the scientist Degra) that their desire to destroy Earth is the result of an elaborate deception in which they have been falsely convinced that humanity will destroy their homeworld 400 years in the future. *21: The Enterprise hijacks a small Illyrian vessel and steals their warp coil to repair their own. *28: The Enterprise and Degra destroy a Xindi-Reptilian vessel. February *3: The Enterprise encounters a duplicate of itself, created by a temporal incident that sent the vessel back one-hundred seventeen years. *8: The older Enterprise and its crew (descendants of the original crew) are destroyed aiding the original in a Kovaalan attack. This is also humanity's first contact with the Kovaalans. *12: The Enterprise arrives at New Xindus to convince the Xindi Council of the deception. The Xindi-Primates, Xindi-Arboreals, and Xindi-Aquatics are convinced, but the Xindi-Reptilians and Xindi-Insectoids walk out after murdering Degra and launch the weapon, kidnapping Enterprise communications officer Ensign Hoshi Sato on the way. *13: A MACO team rescues Ensign Sato during a confrontation between the two factions of the Xindi. Major James Hayes is killed in the operation. The superweapon enters a subspace vortex bound for Earth, and the Xindi-Insectoids switch sides when they realize that the Xindi-Reptilians are party to the manipulation. The Enterprise destroys one of the spheres that created the Expanse, causing a chain reaction that destroys all the other spheres and, by extension, dissipates the Expanse itself. *14: The Enterprise destroys the Xindi superweapon in orbit of Earth. March *20: T'Pol joins Earth Starfleet, becoming the first Vulcan in the organization. She is granted the rank of Commander. April May *17: The Enterprise enters the Borderland region to pursue a group of Augments, along with doctor Arik Soong, who had been imprisoned on Earth for the illegal genetic engineering experiments that initially created the Augments. The ship is immediately attacked by two Orion pirates, and nine crewmembers are kidnapped. *22: The Enterprise manages to free their crewmembers, and are again attacked by the Orions; they are rescued by the Klingon Bird-of-Prey that holds the Augments. They release Doctor Soong and head towards Cold Station 12. *24: The Enterprise reaches Cold Station 12, where the Augments are preparing to steal stored embryos of other Augments. *26: The Augments escape Cold Station 12. *27: The Enterprise catches the Augment Bird-of-Prey in Klingon space. The ship is destroyed with the aid of Doctor Soong, who decided to concentrate on cybernetic life from then on. June *14: The United Earth embassy on Vulcan is bombed, resulting in the deaths of forty-three personnel, including Earth Starfleet Admiral Maxwell Forrest. *16: The Enterprise arrives at Vulcan, where they are told that the bombing was perpetrated by the Syrranites, a faction of Vulcans who allegedly follow a "corrupted" form of the teachings of Surak. *17: Against the wishes of the Vulcan High Command and on the encouragement of Ambassador Soval, Captain Archer and Commander T'Pol beam down to the Vulcan's Forge region to search for the Syrranites - among them T'Pau and T'Less (T'Pol's mother) - and find out the true cause of the embassy bombing. *18: Archer and T'Pol encounter Syrran, the leader of the Syrranites, though he pretends is name is Arev. *19: Syrran is killed by an electrical discharge in a sand fire storm, and transfers the katra of Surak to Archer. *20: Ambassador Soval is relieved of his duties as Ambassador to Earth. **Archer and T'Pol find the Syrranites. *21: Ambassador Soval arrives on Enterprise. The ship sends a shuttlepod to Vulcan's forge to attempt to retrieve the captain and T'Pol, but the craft if fired on by Vulcan patrol craft. Three Vulcan vessels fire on Enterprise, forcing the ship to retreat. *22: The Vulcan High Command begins to bombard the Syrranite compound. T'Les is killed. The Archer, T'Pol and T'Pau escape with the Kir'Shara. **A Vulcan fleet heads towards Andoria to launch an attack, ostensibly because the Andorians are building a weapon using Xindi technology. The Enterprise sets course for Andoria. *24: Soval is kidnapped by Thy'lek Shran who tortures him in an attempt to discover the Vulcan attack plan, even though Soval has already openly told him. Shran is finally convinced that Soval is telling the truth and releases him. *25: T'Pol is arrested by officers of the Vulcan High Command. *26: Archer and T'Pau reach Mount Seleya. *27: The Andorian and Vulcan fleets meet. Commander Charles Tucker III orders the Enterprise to get in between the two fleets. The Earth ship is caught in the crossfire, and the Vulcan First Minister V'Las orders that the ship be destroyed along with the Andorians. **Archer and T'Pau enter the High Command chambers and reveal the true teachings of Surak. V'Las is arrested, and the attack on Andoria is called off. *28: The Vulcan High Command is disbanded, and T'Pau is elected First Minister. July August September October November *11: The Enterprise arrives at Tellar to transport a Tellarite delegation headed by Ambassador Gral to Babel for peace talks with the Andorians. *12: The Enterprise receives a distress call from the Andorian Imperial Guard vessel Kumari, which has ostensibly been attacked by Tellarites. The Andorian ship is destroyed, along with the vessel carrying the Andorian ambassador. Only nineteen Andorians survive, including Shran. *13: The Enterprise is attacked by a vessel that appears Andorian, but has the same power signature as the ship that destroyed the Kumari. *14: The Enterprise discovers a drone vessel that has the same power signature as the vessel that attacked both them and the Kumari. Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Malcolm Reed board the vessel. Meanwhile, Shran and the survivors of his crew attempt to assassinate Gral, but are stopped by Captain Archer. The drone ship departs with the away team still aboard. *15: The drone ship destroyed a Rigelian vessel while disguised as Enterprise. *16: The Enterprise discovers the identity of the drone ship as a Rihannsu vessel. Archer proposes a fleet of Human, Andorian, Vulcan, and Tellarite ships to stop the vessel. When Shran challenges one of Gral's aid to personal combat and the ambassador refuses to allow it, Captain Archer is forced to stand in, and severs one of Shran's antennae. *17: The Enterprise attacks the drone ship, rescuing their away team. The drone vessel escapes. *18: The Andorians discover that the brain-wave pattern controlling the drone ship is Aenar, a reclusive blind Andorian subspecies of telepaths with pacifist philosophies. *20: Shran and Archer contact the Aenar and learn that the one controlling the Rihannsu vessel is Gareb, a member of their community who went missing a year before. *23: An Aenar named Jhamel, sister to Gareb, returns to Enterprise with Archer and Shran against the wishes of her people. *24: The Earth freighter ''Ticonderoga'' is destroyed by the Rihannsu. *25: Enterprise arrives at the last location of the Ticonderoga where it is attacked by two Rihannsu drone vessels. Jhamel uses a newly-built teleprescence unit to communicate with her brother, who crashes the drones into each other and is killed by the Rihannsu for it. *27: The Enterprise returns to Earth. Commander Tucker transfers to the position of chief engineer of the second ''NX''-class starship, the ''Columbia''. *28: Doctor Phlox is kidnapped on Earth by Rigelians working for Klingons of the Qu'Vat colony, who are threatened by a variant of the Levodian Flu spliced with DNA from Doctor Soong's Augment experiments, which the Klingons are attempting to use to create their own super-soldiers. Lieutenant Reed is contacted by an agent of Section 31. *30: The Enterprise begins the search for Phlox. December *1: Enterprise discovers the Rigelian freighter destroyed by Klingon weapons, though Lieutenant Reed, acting on Section 31 orders, claims the vessel was destroyed by the Orions. *2: Lieutenant Reed is arrested for his subterfuge. **The Columbia launches from Earth. *3: After a Klingon attack bu a Bird-of-Prey crewed by Klingon Augments, the Enterprise enters high warp without the crew entering orders. The ship is discovered to be suffering from a Klingon computer virus intended to destroy a ship by forcing it to go destructive speeds. The Columbia rendezvouses with the Enterprise and transfers Commander Tucker aboard, who fixes the issue. *4: On Qu'Vat, Phlox refuses to aid the Klingons in creating more Augments. *5: The Enterprise and Columbia arrive at Qu'Vat, and after a brief battle with Klingon vessels, Captain Archer beams down. Volunteering to be Phlox's guinea pig, Archer helps cure the virus threatening the Klingons, though the result leaves the Klingon recipients of the cure with Human-esque traits, such as smoother foreheads. *27: Orions attempt to capture the Enterprise using three of the highly-pheromonal women of their species. They are foiled by Commanders Tucker and T'Pol. *28: Commander Tucker transfers back to the Enterprise. Category:Timeline